


Don’t Sit Down ‘Cause I’ve Moved Your Chair

by picassobaby



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassobaby/pseuds/picassobaby
Summary: The first time they met was a pretty vague memory much like when they started being friends, or when the closeness has developed into something else. It was akin to jumping off the tallest building in the city, except it takes place in a lucid dream. A leap you’d expect a painful fall from that has you jerked up into flight, floating in the safety of a world that lets you be in control.





	Don’t Sit Down ‘Cause I’ve Moved Your Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit. Lots of feelings! Unedited work OTL

Sehun had invited everyone in their friend circle to his and Junmyeon’s shared apartment for a small get together for a chill out night. Midterms had naturally stressed everyone out, as per usual, although it wouldn’t expectedly be as bad as all the final papers and exams they will be working on in the next couple of months. They try to dispel the oncoming thoughts and not bring up anything about university the entire night.

Chanyeol was nursing a bottle of ice cold beer while Minseok, Jongin, and Kyungsoo were on a mission to get smashed, taking shots and now almost done with their first bottle of Patron. So far, their conversation is still making sense even though Jongin is starting to slur a bit. It’s been a few hours in, anyway, and he’s quite improved in terms of pacing himself. They’ve jumped from talking about business ideas that Minseok was interested in venturing, to Clams Casino’s last track releases, to where they can buy the best chocolate cake in town. It was all mellow, he can easily feel the stress ebbing away as the evening went on.

He couldn’t seem to keep from checking up on her from time to time since he arrived. She was already munching on snacks when Chanyeol walked through the unit’s door and they’ve shared a casual greeting. She had shyly gone back to the snack table as he pursues through the apartment to catch up with the rest of the guys. She was still hanging out with Sehun and Baekhyun as they’ve kept her interested for the most part of the evening. The pair was pretty funny and very entertaining, she had been endlessly laughing at their antics and stories that her cheeks were starting to ache and redden. Their adventures were mischievous and it wasn’t surprising that they literally have each other’s ass to save.

Yixing joins Chanyeol with a guitar in each hand, enough to distract him from watching over her. He was handed one of the guitars to play and start some impromptu music creation. They were both enjoying the buzz from the few bottles of premium beer they each had had and it was a great feeling not worrying about classes the next day or requirements left unfinished. The strumming had caught Baekhyun’s attention and it shifts his attention easily from another story about almost getting caught sneaking into the dorms one night. With Sehun. Of course. She wasn’t laughing anymore as they walk to the table set up near the small veranda where Chanyeol and the others have started to gather. She was smiling to herself, seeing her favorite boy plucking the strings of the acoustic guitar in his arms. It was going to be a great night.

Chanyeol sees her approaching and pulls a chair for her to settle next to him. She plops down on the seat and looks around in excitement as Chanyeol starts strumming out some chords to check the instrument’s tuning. She leans in and asks, “What do you feel like playing tonight?”

The boy smiles with a vague shrug when a generic progression of chords play from Yixing’s guitar, easy enough for him to follow suit. There were many songs that had these same chords, it’s a matter of who sings a familiar song first that fits the strumming and tempo. Chanyeol would typically play lead once the others start singing to the other’s melody. “Sounds like Jason Mraz to me,” he tells her, and she already knows which song Chanyeol is talking about. It was a very popular song, it’s impossible anyone couldn’t join in as they sang and had more drinks going around. Baekhyun and Jongdae start going for it, singing calmly with a bit of harmonization as they get into the vibe while the rest listen.

She grabs for one of the unopened beer bottles and uncaps it herself to chug down a few gulps. Her face starts to feel a bit warmer and it was a welcomed buzz. She’s only had a couple of bottles over the hours, thinking she may have to head home by herself. “I’ll bring you home if you get tipsy,” Chanyeol offers when she starts to cup and squeeze her face. It’s the beginnings of her lightheadedness whenever she drinks. She doesn’t have great alcohol tolerance. Her smile is that of sleepiness and zero worries, it was a cute look, Chanyeol thinks.

Minseok hands her an opened bag of potato chips and she alternates the snack with the beer. The songs mash-up together and transition into a fun medley of reminiscent songs from the late nineties to the two-thousands, making their small party one of those nights they’ll definitely look back to. They all had stories to share about the memories attached to the songs they all knew, and it was funny how none of them grew up together but they all basically had very similar childhood games and television shows they’ve watched. Like most times, they all only grow closer as they get to know each other better.

  
“You still have a crush on him?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit surprised. She was helping him out with his Arts History report and had him over at her place after class. He was preparing supper when the talk about the last party came up. She had only ever told Kyungsoo about her feelings towards a certain elf-eared boy who lived and breathed music. Not that she doesn't trust the others, but it was only him who would never tease her about it. At least, not around the rest of their friends.

“Is that bad? He’s not so bad, though?” She says sheepishly, “I mean, he’d always been good to me.” Kyungsoo listens and he knows how true her claims are. Ever since she had admitted the undeniable, Kyungsoo became a little bit protective like an older brother.

“He’s a good guy, I get it,” he starts, “But he has some relationship issues and different priorities. Maybe, it’s not yet a good time to do anything about it. Until, at least, we see some initiative on his side?” Kyungsoo suggests, she feels like she’s being mildly scolded by a father and it makes her chuckle.

“You’re talking like some father right before his daughter’s first prom or something, it’s funny,” she grins, not keeping her light laughter at all.

“It kind of gets to that when I feel the need to be protective,” he laughs along, but then explains the weight of the situation, “Because, for one thing, wrong timing can not only ruin your chances of dating him but also ruin your current friendship with him. We both don’t want that, and nobody among our friends want that kind of drama either. It’s an all-lose situation if things don’t go well between you two. He’s kind of been careless with the three relationships he’s had this year and no one would let him get away with it if he did the same thing with you. We’re all friends but understanding has its limits.”

She gets a better understanding of the depth of how much everyone is looking out for each other. Kyungsoo often talks with Chanyeol to know him well enough. They were one of the people who have been friends months before they met the others and got introduced. She was merely that friend who was adopted by Chanyeol into the group because he liked her company, the same way he and Kyungsoo’s friendship started.

“I guess that makes sense,” she nods after a few moments of contemplation, “I wouldn’t want to subject myself to that either. If he’s not ready for a relationship, I shouldn’t bring it up. I’d more likely be awkward with him if he apologized, because that would still hurt me, I’m pretty sure.”

“You’re smart, you’re empathetic, you’d know when it’s best,” he says, “Maybe, he would also know by that time. I see it sometimes, he cares a lot, but it’s not enough to begin an actual healthy relationship.” They swerve from the topic eventually with a few points in her head to think about later on, as soon as she’s left alone with her thoughts.

  
“She’s out of your league, man, let’s be real,” Baekhyun teases, “Do you remember how you fucked up the last three relationships you had over the last few months?”

Chanyeol smugly looks at his friend and shakes his head, “I honestly don’t need to be reminded every single day, I get it.” He sighs and goes back to facing his computer. Baekhyun was seated a few feet from him, looking at nothing and plainly barging in while he was working on some music scores. He had let the other in knowing they both needed a break and also needed to let his thoughts out.

He knew he had been harboring a very certain attraction towards her, if his actions were to go by. Everything seems automatic, unthought of, and on impulse. He cannot easily comprehend that it was all possible for him. Chanyeol had been wary, guilt eating him up after his failed relationships caused by his lack of attention and actual emotions. At some point, he had began thinking he wasn’t meant to find a partner, and it had been relatively easy to believe after all that has happened.

“You’re staring at your screensaver,” Baekhyun comments, disrupting Chanyeol’s inner turmoil, “Thinking about her again, huh?”

Chanyeol shrugs and sighs, “It’s not like I can do anything about it, though.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun doesn’t like the pessimism. This is Chanyeol, and it doesn’t add up.

“Do you seriously think she would even look at me? Out of everyone in her life right now, and the people she’s yet to meet,” His voice dripped with insecurity and it was such a foreign concept that Baekhyun just launches in for a hug. Chanyeol doesn’t push him off, confirming his worry that the teasing is now affecting the other.

“You’re not so bad, though,” Baekhyun ruffles Chanyeol’s already unruly curly hair and almost tangles his fingers in the locks, “You just need to make sure you’re not just momentarily attracted and then quickly lose interest.” It was a serious warning, he can hear the weight of it in the other’s voice, “You know how much of a toll it would be on both of you, and on all of us if this thing doesn’t work out. Besides, you’d better make yourself worth her. Right now, you’re a big ass child with commitment issues. Fix that.” Baekhyun pats the taller boy’s shoulder firmly.

“You think I got a chance?” Chanyeol asks, sincerely afraid, “I’m in no way like those guys she dated before. I even detest those pretentious pseudo-intellectuals.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Like I said, you’re not so bad, just need a little wake up and you’ll be fine.”

  
The thing about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun is that they know the brewing romance between the two but never pushed beyond necessary encouragements. No pressure. They never tell the other about how they notice the way she and Chanyeol would often withdraw into their own bubble. It was all unspoken and tangible, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sure the two have noticed the magnetic pull but couldn’t start talking about it. Whether because of fear or something else, they couldn’t really meddle beyond being able to offer a listening ear to both.

Nonetheless, they find the whole slowburn progress beautiful. It was obvious that neither take each other for granted. The more time they spend together, the closer they got to crossing the line between being friends to something else. It was only a matter of time.

  
“You were out with him just yesterday, though? Where are you going today?” Kyungsoo asked innocently.

“Just to this exhibit a few blocks down, Chanyeol offered to come with me so of course I said yes!” She grins. Chanyeol had been becoming interested in the art shows lately and she appreciates it a lot. She used to come through alone, ending up with a few new people in her network by the end of the night. Not like she’ll be keeping up with them, she liked to keep her circle small and real.

“Alright. Just make sure you don’t fall behind on requirements with all the dates you’re going on with him,” the other teases, expecting her to retaliate and so before she does, just as she looks at him with that pretend-annoyed face that can’t hide her smile he tells her, “It’s a date, whether y’all label it or not. Stop denying your own feelings.”

She sighs and bites her lip to keep herself from expecting too much. She hugs Kyungsoo tight and takes a deep breath. “I’ll survive.”

  
Chanyeol had been busying himself with his university work and making sure he is on top of everything when Kyungsoo barges in with Baekhyun. He knows what this is about and he has been waiting for them to ask him about it, if they ever would.

“You’re so goddamn whipped, I can’t even look,” Baekhyun says, purposely mocking the giant.

“Shut the fuck up or get out!” Chanyeol laughs, “But yeah, can’t really deny that.”

“You’ve been going out,” Kyungsoo says, “On dates. They’re dates, don’t even try to label it anything else or I’ll punch you.”

“They’re dates, yes, fuck. I am becoming a pro at restraining myself, do you know how many pretentious people and conversations I overhear every time we go to those art shows,” he groans, “And there are just so many guys trying to impress her at those shows. I can’t believe she still lets me come with her.”

“Maybe she’s too kind to say no,” Baekhyun chimes in unnecessarily, grinning at the taller boy just to irk him while Kyungsoo barks out a loud laugh.

“This is great though,” Kyungsoo says. And that’s it. Chanyeol wants to strangle him because he doesn’t know what to make of it but it’s more than enough of a push.

  
“I’m sorry, I know they get really annoying,” she says out of nowhere. They had just left a show she was invited to, it was in the next city over and Chanyeol was driving them home. He chances a glance over and looks at her a bit puzzled, “Those people at the shows, I get annoyed too when they keep yapping about theory but you can’t really see it in their work.”

Chanyeol slowly releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and nods subtly, “I just think they shouldn’t be explaining their art. It kind of defeats the purpose of letting an audience roam around the show.”

She agrees and smiles at him, “That’s always been what I thought about talkative exhibitors. One of the reasons I don’t like coming to openings but it’s a way for me to broaden my network. Sucks to admit but it’s no longer about talent, but connections. I’m sure you know what I mean, even in music.”

He nods and lets out a soft sigh, “It’s difficult to get by and live by your principles when it comes to your art and making a living. You just have to accept the fact that if you don’t want to be the byproduct of capitalism, you’ll never get rich and you’ll never be famous for your craft. You somehow gotta find contentment in simply being able to do your thing but have to do something else in order to survive and have the means to continue your craft.”

Chanyeol can feel her staring at him, sees it from his peripheral but he can’t reciprocate as he rushes through the highway towards their destination. It was sending warmth all over his neck up to his ears. She can probably see the blush spread but doesn’t comment on it.

“Nobody has actually had the same opinion on that as me, but you nailed it.” She grins, actually giddy about the fact that they agree on something 100%.

He thinks she’s being cute tonight and it keeps a smile plastered on his face. Which in turn makes her stare longer. Chanyeol softly chuckles and tries to change the topic, “I’m hungry though, how about we get some Japanese food on the way home?”

“Your treat?” She teases, “Let me look for a nice place nearby…”

Chanyeol couldn’t think about anything else aside from the way she’s now comfortable expressing herself, in the passenger seat of his car, any given time in his presence. She used to be a little timid and kind of holds back from saying her thoughts. He guesses the hours they’ve spent with each other had finally made her open up to him and show him her natural self. They have not been this close in so long, but he’s always had that urge to be protective over her. She was starting to trust him and he could only smile to himself as she types away on her phone while he drives into the exit, counting down the minutes until they part again.

  
He places a kiss to her cheek and pull away with smiles on their lips. She tells him to be careful on his way home, and texts him goodnight before she succumbs to sleep. Chanyeol replies goodnight the moment he arrived home. Even without any response, he sends her a good morning message before she wakes up for her Monday classes. She starts her day with a smile, the same way it ended the night before. Chanyeol was her sunshine, much like she is to him.  



End file.
